(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an interactive I/O terminal such as an automatic teller machine (ATM), and more particularly to an interactive I/O terminal in which user operability is improved.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Automatic teller machines (ATMs) have been provided by banks to facilitate 24-hour account availability. A user (a customer) faces the automatic teller machine (hereinafter simply referred to as an ATM) and operates keys in accordance with instructions displayed on a display panel, so that transactions, such as deposits in the bank and withdrawals from the bank, are executed. To more quickly and easily complete the transactions, it is necessary to improve the user operability of the ATM.
The ATM can be considered as an interactive I/O terminal having a display unit with a screen for displaying information and a touch panel for inputting instructions. The touch panel has transparent switches and covers the screen of the display unit. The instructions required for performing a transaction is displayed on the screen of the display unit. Key marks (hereinafter simply referred to as keys) are also displayed on the screen of the display unit at positions corresponding to the transparent switches of the touch panel covering the screen.
In a conventional ATM, to complete one transaction, a user must perform a plurality of steps in sequence to operate the ATM. Thus, a screen display on the display unit is switched step by step. A screen display in each step is provided, for example, with keys and a message requesting the user to do a predetermined operation. The user operates some of the keys in the screen display in accordance with the message.
For example, screen displays for requesting insertion of a card, insertion of a bankbook, input of a personal identification number, input of an amount in the transaction, and confirmation of the input amount are successively switched on the display unit. The user carries out a corresponding operation in each of the above screen displays on the display unit. As a result, one transaction corresponding to the input amount is executed.
In the above conventional ATM, an entire screen display is switched on the display unit. Thus, when a screen display is switched, the message and keys in the screen display disappear in an instant and a new message and keys appear in the next screen display. As the message and keys disappear in an instant as described above, the user must confirm the positions of the new message and keys in the new screen display every time a screen display is switched. Due to the confirmation of positions of the message and keys, operations on the display unit are delayed.
In addition, the switching of a screen display and the corresponding operation are alternately carried out. Thus, there are large intervals between the carrying out of operations, so that an inordinate amount of time is required to complete one transaction.